


Summer Memories

by morebeesthanyoucouldimagine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine/pseuds/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren remembers his past life in the Survey Corps, but is disheartened when he learns the former 104th squad doesn't remember theirs.  Mikasa and Armin attempt to soothe his troubled mind by trying to convince him it was all a dream.  He starts to believe them until he meets Levi.  It’s kind of strange to see a stranger and know everything about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was standing at his school locker trying to convince himself that it was all his imagination, but honestly he didn't want to. He looked back at the short black haired teen, Levi was his name.

 _“No, I don't know that. It was just a dream. His name is probably Kevin or something.”_ Eren thought to himself as he started to grab his used books from his locker. He looked back at ‘Levi’ to find him cleaning his locker with Windex. “Wow, he’s still as much of clean freak as he used to be.” Eren said under his breath as he closed his locker with a slam. _“What do I mean ‘used to be’, I don’t even know him! Right?”_ Eren thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was him.

“Oi, where’s classroom 42b?” He asked.

_“Oh God, his voice is the same. There is no way I'm just imaging it.”_

“Huh?” Eren responded. _“Real sophisticated, Eren.”_

“I'm new here and I need to get to classroom 42b. Where is it?” the other teen questioned again, he was clearly annoyed.

“Oh, um actually that’s my next class. You can follow me to it.” Eren said, stumbling over his words.

“Fine. What’s your name?”

"My name? Oh, yeah it’s Eren.” he answered. _“Damn it, why can't I talk?”_ Eren thought to himself.

“I’m Levi” he stated.

“What?”

“Can't you hear? My name is Levi.” He hissed.

“Okay, so then just follow me.” Eren said walking to class. He couldn't believe it, but there was no denying it. His past life was real. Levi may not remember it, but Eren was going to do his best not to lose him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently an amusement park opened nearby, Eren loves amusement parks. But this amusement park was quite peculiar; it had a “titan era” theme. Levi hoped this would char Eren’s memories.

Soon after they meet, Eren and Levi started dating. Eren had attempted to ask him out, but he kept hesitating, so Levi took the initiative and kissed him. After they graduated High School they moved into a small apartment together close to the college they were attending.

Levi looked over at his boyfriend; he still couldn’t believe that he had Eren again. After searching for those who were a part of his last life, Levi found that none of them remembered. He eventually gave up on asking others. It made him look crazy, and the last thing he needed was to be put into a mental hospital. However, he still hoped Eren would remember.

Recently an amusement park opened nearby, Eren loves amusement parks. But this amusement park was quite peculiar; it had a “titan era” theme. Levi hoped this would char Eren’s memories.

“Oi, Eren.” Levi called.

“Yeah?” Eren stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

“Do you want to go to that new amusement park?” Levi questioned. At the mention of amusement parks, Eren’s face lit up with excitement.

“The one about titans?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Levi confirmed.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Eren said grabbing Levi’s hand, and running out the door. When they got to the park, Eren was practically jumping with excitement. “ _This is just my luck_ ” Eren thought “ _not only will I be able to have some fun, but Levi might get his memories back!_ ” Eren looked around at all the rides and saw a carousel. The horses on it were all equipped as if they were going on an expedition outside the walls.

“Hey, Levi, let’s go on that one!” Eren said to his boyfriend, pointing at the carousel. Levi grunted in agreement. Levi chose a black horse next to the brown horse that Eren was on. The ride was relatively short, but enjoyable. Throughout the ride the two kept stealing glances at the other, Eren was smiling and Levi was smirking.

They continued through park riding many rides. The “Tiny Titan” was a small rollercoaster, with only a few small drops. Another ride they went on was called “Maneuver Gear”. That ride strapped them into a harness and swung them around. It was supposed to mimic the 3DMG soldiers used to have, but it was actually pretty cheesy.

All those rides were fun and all, but Eren wanted to ride something more thrilling. After they had a quick lunch, Eren saw it. This rollercoaster was huge; it had drops, corkscrews, loops, and sudden stops. It was called “The Heichou”. Eren wanted to ride it badly.

“Levi! I wanna go on that one!” Eren told his boyfriend, pointing at the ride. Levi was hesitant, but he went with Eren on the ride. The ride was very fast, and it made their eyes water. Eren was screaming with delight the entire time, but Levi was hunched over clenching the safety bar by the end of the ride.

After they got off that ride, Levi told Eren he didn’t want to go on anymore rides like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another chapter tomorrow.  
> In case you didn't understand what's going on: both of them have their memories, but they don't know the other does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're going on that one.” Levi stated, leading Eren over to another ride. This was going to be the cliché to end all clichés. They were going on a Ferris wheel called “The Wings of Freedom”.

As the day carried on, Levi and Eren started to get hot and sweaty, but they were still having fun. The sun was starting to set when the lights around the park began to light up. Levi decided to buy some pink cotton candy for Eren.

“Cotton candy?” Eren smiled. “A bit cliché isn't it?”

“Shush.” Levi commanded, looking around. If Eren wanted cliché, he was going to get it.

“We're going on that one.” Levi stated, leading Eren over to another ride. This was going to be the cliché to end all clichés. They were going on a Ferris wheel called “The Wings of Freedom”.

Since it was starting to get late, the park wasn't that crowded and they didn't have to wait in line very long. They got on the ride with no issues, and sat next to each other. The wind blew through their hair as the ride started. The view on the way up was stunning; you could see the entire park and the surrounding city. All the lights made it look like there were stars everywhere.

“I think I can see our apartment from here, it's pretty from up here.” Eren said to himself.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Levi agreed, looking at the sight.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Eren said smiling at him.

“Oh my God, that’s so tacky.” Levi sighed and covered his face with his hands.

“If you think that’s tacky,” Eren said removing Levi’s hands from his face. “Wait till you see this.” Eren leaned in to kiss Levi just as they got to the top of the Ferris wheel. They gazed into each others eyes.

Eren thought back to his past life. He and Levi never got many moments like this then; but when they did get some time together, they were some of the best moments of Eren’s life. “ _I remember one time after an expedition; Levi took me to a secluded waterfall he had found. We had a small picnic. I brought the blanket to sit on and Levi_ -“

“- _and I brought the basket full of food. I even managed to bring tea_.” Levi reminisced. “ _After we ate, we had tea, somehow Eren_ -“

“- _I fell into the water, and Levi had to jump in and save me._ ” Eren recalled. He sighed and shook his head.

“ **Do you remember**?” they said in unison, as the Ferris wheel started to go down. Both were shocked not only that they themselves had said that, but that the other did as well.

“You- you remember?” Eren gasped, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Levi cupped his cheek, nodding in answer.

“And all this time I thought you didn’t.” Levi said. A big smile stretched across his face.

“So many years…” Eren cried “everyone I knew didn’t know me.” Levi wrapped his one of his arms around Eren, using the other arm to stroke his boyfriend’s hair.

“When I saw you in the high school hallway, I knew I need to be with you.” Levi whispered into Eren. “I already knew where the classroom was, but I needed an excuse to talk to you.” The Ferris wheel had come to a stop at the bottom. The couple started to head to the exit of the park. There were very few people left in the park, but to the two, it felt like they were the only ones.

After they exited, they started to walk home. Levi and Eren continued to talking about many things. All of a sudden, Levi stopped walking.

“Levi…?”Eren asked “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, for once everything isn’t shitty.” Levi said “I was so sure I had lost you, and I never want to lose you again. I really care about you.”

“I love you too, Levi” Eren said hugging him.

“Will you marry me?” Levi demanded, holding Eren closer. Eren chuckled.

“Like you really needed to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope you like it. It's going to be relatively short, but it will have fast updates (hopefully)


End file.
